Afterlife
by Dreaminnx
Summary: What lies ahead for Zack after his death? Will he be with her watching over him ? The "heavenly" side of the story of FFVII. My version
1. Prologue

1-[Help.

(She).

I want to see (Her).

(She) will help.

(She's) waiting for me.]

2-[What I see

is through (His) eyes.

Live through (Him).]

3-[Floating, drifting in the lifestream.

Waiting.

Connecting.

My senses…]


	2. Chapter 1, Reunion?

There's a voice;

a soft tone that sends off some sense of protection and warmth.

"Zack.", said the voice.

"Zack?"

"Zack!!"

"H-huh…?" Zack speaks.

Zack's eyes open slowly, hoping that he is still alive.

His eyes are wide open, but he is still lost and confused on account of his surroundings.

"Where the—"

Zack stood up on his feet. There was no one to be found. He appears to be in some sort of lake, but everything else is covered in white.

"Is this a dream?"

"Zack, listen to me!" the voice called out.

"Who's there? How do you know my name?!" Zack asks, startled.

"Dive into the water, Zack! I'm on the other side!" the voice instructed. The voice was obviously female. The tone of her voice was very cheerful, almost excited.

_What the hell is going on? Oh well… just standing here won't change anything. I'm gonna go with what the voice is saying, _Zack thought.

Zack dove down into the water. The water was clear and very deep. Heading towards the abyss, he saw a light. The light was sky blue. Since there were no other apparent choices of where to go Zack swam towards the bright beam of light. Closer… closer…

"AUGH!!" Zack moaned as he was gasping for air.

He was out of the water. He stumbled a couple steps forward. Everything was white again.

"…WOAH!" Zack yelled, surprised. The water was fading away and replaced with a patch of flowers. Everything was, once again, white.

Suddenly the setting changed. He was in a church now. Zack is still in heavy confusion.

_I think I recognize this place, but I don't get why I'm here. That voice sounds familiar too… _Zack pondered.

Footsteps are getting louder. Zack is lying on the small patch of flowers in this what seems to be abandoned chapel.

"This is a déjà vu, isn't it?" the voice says.

"W-who are you? Where are you? What is going on? Show yourself!!" Zack started to shout, he was jumping all around and being frustrated.

"I'm right here, silly" said the voice, very near.

Zack feels a light tap on his shoulder. _This touch… it can't be, _Zack thought. He slowly turned around to see the girl he once knew.

"YOU!" Zack yelled as he quickly jumped back in amazement of the girl that stands before him.

"Me? You don't remember me, Zack?" the girl said and smiled, flirtingly, "And after we've been through so much together!"

"What are you—" Zack stopped. Everything came back to him in a split second.

"AERITH!!" Zack said in a most excited tone.

"So you do remember me? Well that makes things a lot easier." Aerith said, relieved.

Zack started to pace for he was still clueless.

"So… uh… Aerith… what just happened?" Zack asked.

"You were being sent to nirvana, or you could say heaven, from your dream state." Aerith replied, smiling as usual, "The process is over and… here you are!"

Zack scratched his head and just stared at Aerith.

"Could you repeat that?" Zack asked, redundantly.

"Zack… I think there's something you aren't getting…" Aerith said, shyly.

"Oh, really now?" Zack said, sarcastically as he started to walk away slowly.

"You are in heaven now; what does that mean?" Aerith asked.

"I dunno. Nothing has been making any sense." Zack said, his back facing Aerith.

"It means you are dead, Zack." Aerith spoke solemnly.

Zack turned around quickly with shock.

"D-dead?" Zack stuttered with amazement.

Aerith nodded.


	3. Chapter 2, Heaven?

Suddenly Zack's memories of his death came back to him. So many emotions attacked him at once. He doesn't want to relive that again.

"Oh yeah… how did I forget that?" said Zack, surprised and... frightened.

Aerith laughed. She started to bend down and pick the flowers.

"I'm in heaven, huh? And I'm dead…" Zack mumbled to himself.

"You'll get used to this place. We really can't leave here." Aerith explained.

"You can't?" Zack asked, "why not?"

"We must have both been thinking of this place in our dream state, so we have our heaven here and nowhere else." Aerith said.

"So what do you do around here?" Zack asked, stepping on the flowers.

"Don't step on those!!" Aerith scolded Zack.

"Okay, gosh, you don't have to yell." Zack said, "I forgot how important these flowers were to you."

"They mean the world to me." Aerith said, lowly.

"So… again, what do you do around here?" Zack asked, impatiently.

Aerith points at the corner of the chapel.

"There is the place where we can contact the living." Aerith said, prophetically.

"H-how so?" Zack asked. Aerith started to walk to the corner. There is a window.

"Look through the window, Zack" Aerith said, smiled, and then waited.

Zack squinted as he looked through the window. There appears to be a spikey- haired young man through the window.

"Cloud!!" Zack exclaimed happily.

"Yes," Aerith said, "we can watch over him and sometimes even connect with him."

"…Connect?" Zack asked confusedly.

"Hmm… it would be easier just to show you." Aerith decided.

Aerith moved closer to the window. Then suddenly yelled.

"Hey Cloud, your shoes untied!" Aerith shouted through the window and giggled.

Zack gave Aerith a weird look, and then joined her to look through the window.

"Huh? What?" Cloud said, muddled. "WHOA!!" Cloud yelled as he tripped over his shoelace.

Zack was laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Cloud, you be careful now, ya hear?" Zack shouted through the window as he was still chuckling to no end.

"Stop! He'll hear you!" Aerith whispered then gently hit Zack.

"What the--? Was that Zack's voice I just heard?" Cloud asked himself, still lying on the ground.

"Hey, Cloud, hurry up! We aren't gonna get rid of Sephiroth with you just lying around!" Yuffie scolded.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Cloud pouted as he got up from his fall.

"Ah… It's that Wutai girl! She's so annoying!" Zack said.

"Yuffie? She's always so full of energy." Aerith said and smiled.

Zack started pacing again.

"So…uh… that's all you do around here?" Zack asked again.

"Well… there's one more thing…" Aerith said as she was walking towards the exit of the church.

"Hm?" Zack wondered what Aerith was doing.

Aerith opened the doors slowly.

"Woah…" Zack exclaimed with wonder.

Through the doors was the lifestream. It was a beautiful, haunting sight.

"Isn't it amazing?" Aerith asked as she stared out into the beyond.

"Yeah…" Zack said as he slowly reached to kiss Aerith.

"Let's go!" Aerith said happily.

Aerith moved away quickly and Zack's kiss was interrupted. Aerith walked into the lifestream, walking on air.

"You can walk into it? How is this happening?" Zack said, amazed.

"It's heaven, Zack." Aerith said, almost matter- of- factly. "Anything's possible." Aerith winked.

_Oh, yeah. Almost forgot, _Zack thought. Then he ran out of the church to Aerith. They were playing around in the lifestream. Smiling, laughing. All seems well, but little do they know what lies ahead.


End file.
